


Bath Time (1 year old)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Halfling Shenanigans, Raising Kids Isn't Always Easy, Takes place after Inky Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: A peek into one of the most dreaded times in the Angel household...bath time.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Kudos: 16





	Bath Time (1 year old)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

“Dante!” Alice called out, lifting the couch up easily, peeking under it. “Daaaante!” The angel dropped the couch back down with an audible thud, crossing her arms. She tapped her foot, looking around the living room. Yes, Alice knew by now to _never_ mention bath time in Dante’s ear shot. Otherwise, he’d be gone but she swore he was still napping. 

How he heard her and Bendy on the phone all the way upstairs was beyond her. Keen ears on that one. No matter, her little munchkin was somewhere in the house avoiding the inevitable. She just had to find him first. Alice rolled up her sleeves determined, marching into the kitchen. Last time he grabbed a snack off the counter, maybe he was in there.

A quick sweep of the room came up empty. She checked every cabinet and drawer that could possibly fit a baby in it. No such luck. Where was he? Alice ran a hand through her dark curls frustrated. Ever since Dante began crawling, bath time became a chore. What was so bad about being _clean!?_

Alice huffed, storming upstairs. She checked the home office, the nursery, Holly’s room, Boris’s room, both the guest bedrooms, her room, _and_ the bathroom. No Dante. Alice was starting to reach her wits end, tearing the house apart in search of her son. She was a patient woman, but on this matter she was running thin on.

“Danny, it’s time to get a bath!” She pleaded hopefully. Maybe just this once he’d cooperate. “Let’s just get it over with sweetie.” A hiss came from down the hall and Alice groaned. Guess not. She plodded back down the stairs, following the hissing. 

“Come on Danny, it’ll be quick sweetie.” More hissing led her to the living room. “If you’d stop hiding, it’d be done already sweetie. Come out.” His hissing grew sharper, almost as if he was spitting like a cat. Well, she’d had _quite_ enough of that.

“It’s not nice to hiss, young man.” Alice reprimanded, setting her hands on her hips while she looked around the room sternly. Dante wasn’t in sight but she could clearly hear him hissing. She looked up and gasped, heart skipping a beat. Dante was on the ceiling, firmly latched on and hissing down at her, tiny tail flicking. 

How did he even get up there!? More importantly, how did she get him down? The young mother was beginning to panic but he seemed alright. He wasn’t slipping or falling, just hissing...rudely. Alice tried jumping up to grab him but he was long out of her reach. He stopped hissing, sitting down and staring at her calmly. She, however, had reached her wit’s end.

“Dante Benedict Angel, you come here right now young man!” She demanded, pointing to the floor with a stomp. “You are getting a bath and this is getting ridiculous!” Dante hissed at her, this time showing his fangs. “You do _not_ take that tone with me young man!” She waved a finger up at him. He hissed again. “Get down!” More hissing.

The front door opened and closed followed by a loud, “Al, I’m home!” Finally, she could get some help. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“Get your son!” She grit out, trying to contain her anger and frustration. Bendy rushed in the living room, looking around. Alice pointed up to the ceiling, Bendy’s eyes following her finger. He flinched when seeing Dante up there. His mouth opened, closed, then opened again.

“How?” Bendy sputtered out at last, throwing his arms out.

“I don’t know!” Alice shoved a hand through her curls. “I’ve been at this for almost an hour! And I finally found him, for him to _up there!”_ Bendy watched his wife, who was beyond exasperated. He gently set a hand on the angel’s shoulder, trying to calm her down.

“I’ll get him, you get the bath set up.” She inhaled and let out a long sigh. Surely he could handle his son for a little bit, let her cool down.

“Okay...okay.” She shook her head. “Thank you.”

“Any time.” Bendy chuckled with a wink. Alice stormed out the living room, while Bendy stared up at the ceiling. Dante looked very intent on staying up there. If Bendy didn’t know any better, he swore the boy looked smug over Alice’s departure.

“Don’t suppose I can convince you to come down, can I bud?” Dante shook his head. “It’s just a bath. Don’t you wanna get nice and clean, buddy?” Dante scrunched up his face, hissing loudly again. “Well, there’s no need for that kinda talk.” Bendy chided with a frown as he received a quieter hiss back. He sighed, shaking his head.

“I’ll be right back.” Bendy pointed sternly at the boy. “Stay here.” Dante let out a hum as Bendy stepped out. He rummaged through the wash closet, grinning when he found a broom. Bendy headed back in, broom in hand. He took the bristles, poking at Dante. “Come on down bud. Sooner you get a bath, the sooner you can get a snack.”

Dante made a face at being swept at, then outright hissed at the broom. He started crawling away, Bendy just following him. He kept trying to sweep at Dante for the halfling to unexpectedly turn around. He hissed violently at the broom, taking a swipe at it. The broom head clattered to the floor and Bendy sighed inspecting the handle. 

Alice wasn’t going to be happy about that…

“You’re making this so much harder than it needs to be.” Bendy tried to reason. Dante crawled out the living room into the dining room. Bendy trailed after the little guy, who seemed to be debating where to head next. This had gone on long enough and Bendy was taking care of it now.

He switched on the ceiling light, casting shadows across the room. Dante flicked his tail making a face, squinting his little eyes at the brightness. Bendy twisted the shadows across the ceiling wrapping across his son's torso, trying to get him down. Dante dug his fingertips into the ceiling trying to hold on but Bendy’s shadows plucked him free. Bendy held out his arms as the boy was deposited into them, squirming and hissing.

“Sorry little man, but baths are non-negotiable.” Dante squirmed, tail flicking wildly while he hissed loudly. Bendy chuckled, rolling his eyes while carrying him upstairs. He knocked on the bathroom door just as the water stopped. Alice nudged the door open with her heel while she fixed her hair up, a few stray curls escaping. “Got ‘im.” She let out a worn out, relieved sigh.

“Wonderful.” She clapped her hands together, reaching out for a squirming and kicking Dante. “Come on buddy, Mommy will make it really quick.” He stared at her, suddenly going completely slack in Bendy’s arms. Alice took him as he made something like a growl but he didn’t struggle. “Thank you sweetie.” She placed a peck on his pouting cheek, then one on Bendy’s. “Thank you too, love.” His cheeks darkened as he waved her off.

“No problem.” Bendy left the two alone for bath time, while he headed into their bedroom. He changed into clean clothes, getting his grease work suit off. Didn’t need a mess from the shop staining anything around the house. No sooner had he slipped on his button up shirt, a loud splash followed by shrieking and bubbling. He ran into the bathroom, finding quite the sight before him.

Alice had her head partially dunked in the water, flailing while Dante cackled proudly. The boy holding her stray curls under the suds. Bendy bolted in, separating the two quickly. Alice stumbled back, sputtering and coughing. She sat on the toilet lid shaking, shoving her wet hair back. Bendy blanched seeing her makeup run down her stony face. Dante suddenly stopped laughing.

“I...I got this Al. You go...umm...relax.” He swallowed thickly. “Take some time for you.” She silently stood up, marching coldly out the room. Bendy turned mortified back to their son. “Dante what the cuss!?” He whispered harshly. Dante let out a low whistle. “I can’t save you from your mother. She’s your _mother!”_ The little guy shrank into the bubbles.

“Hiding only gonna getcha so far, bud.” He blew a few bubbles. “Let's...let’s just finish your bath and then we’ll apologize to Mommy, ‘kay?” Dante chirped softly. “Okay.” Bendy sighed, taking over scrubbing the boy’s dark hair. He’d have to make it up to Alice later. Their little bundle of joy was starting to take a toll on her. He sighed and went back to the sudsy water.

She needed a break. By the stars above, they both did.

Something they _don’t_ tell you when becoming a parent. Your kids will drive you _crazy!_


End file.
